Sirius Black and his horrible mistake
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Remember when Sirius accidentally told Snape about the Whomping Willow? What if The Remaining Marauders say something that really hurt Sirius more than Remus. Read to find out Sirius's pain and suffering. What if James wanted to say he was sorry. What if he was too late...?
1. Chapter 1

_'What am I? I am not a Black... but... I am not a Marauder anymore...'_ Sirius thought sadly as he saw in the corner of his eyes the remaining Marauders glaring at him. _'It wasn't my fault..._ he _made me do it'_ Sirius thought angrily. He sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk while the others sat in 3 others away from Sirius. _'Fine by me... They don't believe me... I mean who would... Ha! Maybe_ Mother _was right? I should join the stupid Death Eaters and make_ somebody _proud of me for once... They don't care about me... But Mother and Father do... that's why they still put up with me...'_ Sirius thought. He nodded numbly as Dumbledore and McGonagall scolded him. When they both stopped, Sirius timidly asked, "Sir, May I just go back to my Parents House as a punishment instead?"

"You may go back, but you will send a letter telling them that you will Floo back home tonight" Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded numbly again. "Ok, You may go" Sirius got up quickly left the room. He walked down the hallway ignoring _their_ shocked calls for him to come back. They knew what happens to Sirius at his house in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius growled out the password and than slammed the painting, much to the Fat Lady's dismay. He saw Lily sitting on the big chair and talk to her friend Alice, they call Sirius over but he just stormed up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. He walked into his room and he grabbed all of his stuff and smashed it all into his trunk. He picked it up and he did a light weight wandless magic charm on it, than he grabbed out his wand from his pocket and accio'd out his white tee shirt, blue jeans, and his leather jacket. He quickly changed out of his robes and placed his normal non-robed attire.

Sirius couldn't fight the pain anymore. He kept thinking what his ex-friends said to him when they were in the Hospital Wing making Sirius tell Remus what happened.

* * *

 ** _Le Flashback to Hospital Wing._**

 _"What the hell were you thinking!?" Remus yelled angrily. His tired brown eyes were filled with pools of hatred, anger, and betrayal. "Do you realize what would've happened if James hadn't pulled Severus out of the tunnel. I could've killed him. If I had done it... I would be sent to Azkaban..." Remus whispered angrily._

 _"You know what Sirius!" James began to yell. "Your just like your family..." James grinned in satisfactory at Sirius's shocked and saddened expression. James began to realize what he had just said. Everybody knew that what James had said crossed the line in boundaries._

 _The Marauders knew that Sirius had been broken; mentally and physically by his family. James, Remus, and *Shudder* Peter all comforted a sobbing Sirius every time his Parents would send a Howler filled with so may hateful words that it made anybody who read it be sick. James was the one Sirius could trust the most. They just had a connection, like a pair of beautiful gloves that fit perfectly on a pair of hands. Now it seems like the hands just grew out of the gloves and leaving them, while they waste away slowly._

 _"S-Sirius why did you do it...?" Remus asked softly. Sirius stiffened under the Werewolf's gaze. His breathing became faster and ragged._

 _"I-I can't tell you... They'll..." Sirius mumbled something so softly that even Remus had trouble understanding what he said._

 _"Who? What are they going to do?" Remus asked. "Tell me!" Sirius just flinched at the words._

 _"You know something Black?" James asked. "Once a Black always a Black. And once a Death Eater... always a Death Eater" James said harshly._

 _"No! You know something else **Potter** " Sirius spat out his name venomously. "Once a Blood Traitor, always a Blood Traitor" Sirius finished. "And guess what. I thought I knew you guys better than this... to think I thought you would've figured out the real truth..." Sirius said distantly._

 _"What... That your a Death Eater. IS that the truth" James sneered. Sirius glared at them all before he lifted up his_ right _sleeve, to reveal that it said, 'Disgraceful Blood Traitor' that looked like it had been carved into his arm by something sharp and deadly._

 _"I hate you all, you bloody traitors" Sirius hissed before storming hospital Wing only to be caught by Dumbledore and McGonagall._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

* * *

"Sirius! W-what are you thinking!? They are going to kill you this time! Last time they-" James ranted on until Sirius cut him off with a growl.

"Look! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking ok!" Sirius yelled loudly.

"Your right... you weren't thinking at all. You never do Black... Hahaha! Once a Black always a Black" James laughed evilly, Remus and Peter laughed loudly. Their laughter echoed in Sirius's ears. What he said broke Sirius's heart in two.

"Fine! Maybe your right!" Sirius roared at them. They stopped laughing. He grabbed his stuff and he walked to the door to the exit of the Boy's Dorm. Before he left he yelled, "And to let you bloody bastards know... Snape used Veritaserum on me and did the cruitacious curse on me" He hissed before slamming the door and walking out of the Dorm and stomping down the stairs. He walked through the center of the Common Room ignoring the whispers and the stares.

He quickly left and went into the Owlery room and looked for his family's owl. He finally found the jet black owl and he quickly wrote on a piece of parchment and he tied it around the owls leg before sending him off. Now, Sirius left to the one spot where everything would be ok to him, no matter what. The Astronomy Tower. After making his way to his destination he plopped himself down on the very edge of the Tower with his legs dangling down and he watched as the sun set slowly over the Black Lake.

In the distance he saw a black object moving towards him quickly, the owl landed near him and dropped a letter in his lap before screeching and flying away. He quickly opened the letter and pulled out the parchment sitting in it. It read, _'Sirius, you may come home and explain what you have done_ this _time. Leave for home now. Mrs. Black'_ Sirius stood and stretched, grabbed his bags and made his way for Dumbledore's office. He finally made it and walked in after saying the password to the Stone Gargoyles. He stepped in and saw Dumbledore standing there waiting for him to be ready.

"May I please leave now" Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes no longer holding the twinkle in them. Sirius picked up some Floo, than yelled out, "12 Grimmauld Place". And just as he disappeared into the emerald green flames he heard James calling for him to come back.

Sirius left the chimney into the dark painted walls of his living room. He heard footsteps and turned to see his Mother, thin-lipped and glaring at him.

"Now, will you explain what you have done to be sent home" She asked angrily. Sirius sighed.

"Mother, I ended my friendship with the Blood Traitor, and..." Sirius paused. "I am ready to be a Death Eater and follow the ways of the Dark Lord"

Mrs. Black blinked a couple of times before smiling and hugging Sirius very tightly. "Orion! Come down here quickly" Mrs. Black called out loudly. Sirius heard his father walk into the room and saw his happy mother and a smiling Sirius.

"Yes, dear" Orion said. His stormy grey eyes watching Sirius's every move.

"Dear, He said it. He ended his disgusting rebellion ways. He wants to be a Death Eater" Mrs. Black said proudly. Mr. Black smiled and clapped Sirius in the back.

"Is it true my son?" Orion's deep voice asked Sirius.

"Yes, Father. I ended my relationship with the Blood Traitor, the Half-Breed, and the Mud-Blood. And... I want to be a Death Eater" Sirius said courageously.

"Welcome home! Son!" Orion said happily. And for once Sirius was happy with being a Black.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hi Guys! I hoped you like it. I personally think it's a little angsty in a way for me. But it is very late for me so G'night everybody!**_


	2. Birthday AN

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! OH MY GOSH! CAKE! FOOD! PRESENTS! MORE FOOD!

I will be making the next chapters tomorrow!


	3. Dream, Memory, or Real?

Sirius sat on his bed spread eagle thinking of all the recent events that have just taken place earlier that day. Sitting up with a sigh, Sirius wondered if James really did want him to stay than go with parents. _'My parents'_ , Sirius thought. He was beginning to wonder if he even made the right choices, like joining the Death Eaters and back to being his parents slaves again. It was hard to think that they loved him again, earlier that evening they had just literally made him eat the best food until he nearly exploded.

"Did I make the right choice coming back?" Sirius asked himself as he watched the moon fade away behind the clouds through his window. His voice slurred at the end of his sentence because of how much Fire Whiskey he had been drinking. He downed another glass before passing out drunk on his bed.

Little did Sirius know was that James and Remus were sitting on their beds thinking about what they have done. Sure Sirius did betray them but willing to go back to his parents was like willing to go back to hell forever. Hell Sirius hates- no despises his parents and the feeling is mutual for his parents too. But what everybody was thinking of was, What was Sirius thinking?

* * *

Sirius groaned as he sat up on his bed. He covered his eyes as they were adjusting to the harsh light in his room. _'Where am I?'_ Sirius wondered as he looked around in a familiar room. "Shit" The word echoed inside the quiet room. Sirius was up in a less than a second, pacing around his room.

"What the bloody hell did I do now?" Sirius asked himself as he kept pacing a hole into the carpet. His head felt like it was throbbing and his eyes hurt too much to actually stay open. "Kreacher" Sirius called out for the old Family House Elf. A loud cracking noise echoed in Sirius's room as the Old Elf Kreacher showed up.

"Yes, Master Black?" Kreacher asked in his bull frog like voice.

"Do you have any Sobering Potions?" Sirius asked quietly so he doesn't wake up his _parents_. Kreacher nodded before he disapparated and than apparated back into his room with a cup full of bright blue liquid bubbling around in the cup. Sirius downed it in one big gulp before sighing in satisfaction as the potion worked it's magic almost instantly. His head stopped pounding and his vision cleared up again. He waved Kreacher away before sitting his bed, looking at the floor and running his hand into his hair repeatedly as he thought of what the hell he was going to do now?

He was fine before it dawned on him exactly what he had said to his parents the day before. Groaning he flopped back on his bed and laid there for a few hours, just thinking of what mistake he had done. _Again_.

Sirius laid there for a while longer until someone knocked on his bedroom door. Sighing he got up and opened it and he looked in shock at who was standing before him. He shook in fear and shock as he backed away from the figure in horror.

"Hello Mr. Black" Voldemort said as he smiled, not a true smile but a smile full of malice and coldness that made shivers slide down Sirius's back as he was stuck in place mesmerized by the Dark Lords crimson eyes. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius and whispered, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

 **Hi readers don't kill me even though I deserve death very much. I am making this crappy short chappie into a contest into see if this was a dream, memory, or real. Who ever guesses the right one gets to have a preview of what's going on in the story. Updates will be on Thursdays now. _READ PLEASE! SOMEONE GAVE ME A REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY SAYING ABOUT MY AGE AND HOW MY STORY WAS TOO ANGSTY. LOOK I AM SORRY BUT I AM 14 AND I REALLY WANT TO TRY TO WRITE AND I AM SORRY IF IT'S NOT GOOD OR ANYTHING BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP TO WHERE IT'S AT NOW SO I RUSHED. THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
